gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Missões do GTA IV
O que se segue são as missões que aparem em Grand Theft Auto IV, principais e secundárias. Para a lista de missões dos jogos The Lost and Damned e The Ballad of Gay Tony, veja [[Missões do The Lost and Damned|"Missões do The Lost and Damned"]] e [[Missões do The Ballad of Gay Tony|"Missões do The Ballad of Gay Tony"]]. No jogo GTA IV, várias missões estão disponíveis para vários chefes, e podem ser feitas, em sua maioria, em ordem aleatória, então está lista não segue uma ordem correta, mas uma ordem mais lógica. Missões principais Missões de Broker-Dukes-Bohan 20px|link=Roman Bellic Missões para Roman Bellic *The Cousins Bellic *It's Your Call *Three's a Crowd *Bleed Out 20px|link=Karen Missões para Michelle *First Date 20px|link=Roman Bellic Missões para Roman Bellic *Easy Fare *Jamaican Heat 20px|link=Little Jacob Missões para Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle 20px|link=Vladimir Glebov Missões para Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop *Hung Out to Dry *Clean Getaway *Ivan The Not so Terrible 20px|link=Roman Bellic Missões para Roman Bellic *Uncle Vlad *Crime and Punishment 20px|link=Mikhail Faustin Missões para Mikhail Faustin *Do You Have Protection? *Final Destination *No Love Lost 20px|link=Roman Bellic Missões para Roman Bellic *Logging On 20px|link=Little Jacob Missões para Little Jacob *Shadow 20px|link=Mikhail Faustin Missões para Mikhail Faustin *Rigged to Blow 20px|link=Dimitri Rascalov Missões para Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov *Russian Revolution 20px|link=Roman Bellic Missões para Roman Bellic *Roman's Sorrow 20px|link=Brucie Kibbutz Missões para Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete *Easy as Can Be *Out of the Closet *No. 1 20px|link=Manny Escuela Missões para Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets *Street Sweeper 20px|link=Elizabeta Torres Missões para Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish *Blow Your Cover 20px|link=Manny Escuela Missões para Manny Escuela *The Puerto Rican Connection 20px|Elizabeta Torres Missões para Elizabeta Torres *The Snow Storm *Have a Heart 20px|link=Patrick McReary Missões para Patrick McReary *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover 20px|link=Gerald McReary Missões para Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle 20px|link=Mallorie Bardas Missões para Mallorie *Hostile Negotiation Missões de Algonquin-Alderney 20px|link=Francis Missões para Francis McReary *Call and Collect *Final Interview *Holland Nights *Lure 20px|link=Unite Liberty Paper Missões para United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right *Portrait of a Killer *Dust Off *Paper Trail 20px|link=Playboy X Missões para Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners *Photo Shoot 20px|link=Dwayne Forge Missões para Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill 20px|link=Playboy X Missões para Playboy X *The Holland Play 20px|link=Ray Boccino Missões para Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall *Taking in the Trash *Meltdown *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway *Weekend at Florian's *Late Checkout *Weekend at Florian's 20px|link=Derrick McReary Missões para Derrick McReary *Smackdown *Baby Sitting *Tunnel of Death 20px|link=Francis McReary Missões para Francis McReary *Blood Brothers 20px|link=Patrcik McReary Missões para Patrick McReary *Undertaker 20px|link=Gerald McReary Missões para Gerald McReary *I'll Take Her *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend 20px|link=Bernie Crane Missões para Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters *Union Drive *Buoys Ahoy 20px|link=Jimmy Pegorino Missões para Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride *Payback 20px|link=Jon Gravelli Missões para Jon Gravelli *Entourage *Dining Out *Liquidize the Assets 20px|link=Phil Bell Missões para Phil Bell *Truck Hustle *Catch the Wave *Trespass *To Live and Die in Alderney 20px|link=Jimmy Pegorino Missões para Jimmy Pegorino *Flatline *Pest Control 20px|link=Niko Bellic Missões para Niko Bellic *That Special Someone 20px|link=Jimmy Pegorino Missões para Jimmy Pegorino *One Last Thing Missões finais 20px|link=Dimitri Rascalov Negócio *If the Price is Right 20px|link=Roman Bellic Missões para Roman Bellic *Mr. & Mrs. Bellic 20px|link=Little Jacob Missões para Little Jacob *A Revenger's Tragedy 20px|link=Niko Bellic Vingança *A Dish Served Cold 20px|link=Roman Bellic Missões para Roman Bellic *Mr. & Mrs. Bellic 20px|link=Little Jacob Missões para Little Jacob *Out of Commission Missões secundárias Para completar [[100% do GTA IV|100% do GTA IV]], é preciso cumprir as missões secundárias, e elas são: *Taxi Driver - Dirija o táxi de Roman para ganhar dinheiro, estas missões são infinitas e disponíveis até a missão Roman's Sorrow. De todas as missões secundárias, está é a única que não é obrigatória para completar 100%. *Most Wanted e Vigilante - São missões feitas com um Cruiser policial, usando seu computador. Você deve acessar o banco de dados e matar criminosos por Liberty City, além dos 100%, o jogador ganha uma Conquista/Troféu após completar todas as missões dos dois tipo. *Personagens aleatórios - Conheça estranhos por Liberty City e ajude-os com seus problemas em troca de recompensas. *Exotic Exports - Roube carros para Brucie através de e-mails que ele o enviará. *Drug Delivery - Entregue drogas para Little Jacob e Real Badman. *Stevie's Car Thefts - Roube carros para Stevie através de mensagens de celular e os entregue em sua garagem. Missões liberada apenas depois de terminar todas as 'Exotic Exports'. *The Fixer's Assassinations - Assassine pessoas para o "The Fixer", um mercenários misterioso. *Brucie's Races - Faça corrida em nome de Brucie. Missões online *Deal Breaker *Hangman's NOOSE *Bomb Da Base II Navegação en:Missions in GTA IV es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV fi:Tehtävät GTA IV:ssä fr:Missions dans GTA IV nl:Missies (GTA IV) pl:Misje w GTA IV ro:Misiuni din GTA IV ru:Миссии в GTA IV uk:Місії в Grand Theft Auto IV Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA IV Categoria:Grand Theft Auto IV